Conventionally, babies and toddlers have been transported in a buggy (sometimes referred to as strollers). Conventional buggies are suitable for transporting only a single child. If parents have another child when the earlier child is still at the toddler stage, it is generally necessary to purchase a new buggy that is suitable for transporting two children. Some of those two child buggies are “baby train” types having two full size fixed in-line seats. Others are twin configurations having two full sized fixed side-by-side seats. Both types are large vehicles that are not very maneuverable. Additionally, those vehicles have fixed seats. That is, while the seats could perhaps be removed from their frames, that would be a time consuming and complex action requiring the use of tools. It is not intended for the seats to be removed from the frames in normal use.
Another issue is that it is generally desirable that a buggy has a compact collapsed storage configuration, so it can be readily transported when not in use. Some “baby train” buggies can fold, but due to their fixed seat configuration they still take up a large amount of space when folded. That is also an issue with the existing side-by-side buggies.
An alternative configuration two seat buggy is sold by Phil and Teds Most Excellent Buggy Company Limited of Wellington, New Zealand, as the Sport buggy. The Sport buggy has a fixed primary front seat and a detachable secondary rear seat. The buggy can also be folded for storage. However, the buggy cannot be folded for storage when the secondary rear seat is attached. With that buggy, extra actions are required to remove the secondary rear seat prior to folding the buggy. It is then necessary to reattach the secondary rear seat after unfolding the buggy if a second child is to be transported in the buggy.
In this specification where reference has been made to patent specifications, other external documents, or other sources of information, this is generally for the purpose of providing a context for discussing the features of the invention. Unless specifically stated otherwise, reference to such external documents or such sources of information is not to be construed as an admission that such documents or such sources of information, in any jurisdiction, are prior art or form part of the common general knowledge in the art.
It is an object of some embodiments of the present disclosure to provide a buggy for transporting children that provides a compact collapsed configuration with two seats without detaching the secondary seat, and/or to at least provide the public with a useful alternative.